


I... l-love you too, h-hyung

by meanieshui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanieshui/pseuds/meanieshui
Summary: "Hyung! I brought us some... food"Mingyu was aghast to see the state of his best friend. Hands clenched on his shirt where is chest is located, coughing heavily with tears streaming down his face, and a bunch of beautiful flower petals that surround their sketches on the floor.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I... l-love you too, h-hyung

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i am new here and i hope you like this story. i am trying to improve my writing skills so please bear with me and you can also give insights or critique this. thank youuuu
> 
> also this might have 2 or 3 chapters

If you asked Joshua who is his role model in life? He would answer, without a doubt, his older step brother for 2 years, Choi Seungcheol.

Ever since he was a crawling baby, he's spoiled by his brother. Whenever he cried, Seungcheol will be able to soothe him in just minutes by giving a peck on his lips. As Joshua age and know more about the things surrounding him, he realized that he wants to be like his brother. Other than being a caring and loving brother, he is also a selfless person. One time, they were playing at the park when Joshua was bullied by some random kids saying that he is so thin and lanky compared to his brother. Seungcheol got angry at them and started defending Joshua. As a bonus he kicked the shin of the kid who bullied his brother and threaten the others that he is a black belter in Taekwondo. Since then, Joshua was mesmerized and also amazed to have a brother like Seungcheol. He just wants to be like him.

Fast forward to middle school wherein Seungcheol got overprotective of Joshua because of a certain Kim Mingyu. Kim Mingyu is two years younger than Joshua but they are in the same grade level. Everyone in school can describe him as perfection. Tall, handsome, big brain, creative, sporty, and the list goes on. Everyone is head over heels when he walks around the campus. However when he is with Joshua, he is really a clumsy puppy. Joshua doesn't really know why his brother is so protective of him when Mingyu is his best friend. Like that one time wherein they need to make a project at Mingyu's house.

"You're going to whose house again? Kim Mingyu? Kim freaking Mingyu?" Seungcheol exclaimed while holding the book that he was reading in his hands. He doesn't really know why Joshua being inside Mingyu's house annoyed him so much.

"Hyung I don't know why you are over acting so much and against to the idea. I told you that I am going to his house because of a school project." Joshua explained.

Seungcheol closed the book in his hands then removed his glasses and placed them on the small table near the bed. "Look first of all, I am not over acting. Second of all, I didn't say that I am against it. I am just worried that something might happen to you at Mingyu's place and I am not there to protect you."

"I am not a baby anymore hyung. I can take care of myself and Mingyu will be there if something happens to me" Joshua reasoned out. His brother is always like this. Super paranoid when he is not by his side, well he cannot blame him though.

"Of course your precious Mingyu would be there and that is what I am worried about" Seungcheol murmured to himself.

"Please let me hyung, pretty please" Joshua gave his brother his famous pout and doe eyes for convincing him to his request.

Seungcheol sighed. There is no point in arguing with his brother when he had those doe eyes that he loved so dearly. He pecked his younger brother lips, went back to the book that he was reading and said "Okay okay you can go to his place now"

Joshua stood still and shell shocked when Seungcheol kissed his lips. _"It is not really a kiss, it's just a peck on the lips and he does that all the time to me but why does this time felt different."_

Seungcheol still felt like there was a certain presence in his room. He was confused that Joshua was still standing there and not moving even when he already gave permission to go. "Why are you still here? I already gave you permission to go to Mingyu's house."

"I... uhm... t-thank you h-hyung" Was all Joshua said and stormed out of the house with his heart beating erratically.

\---------------------

Mingyu looked at Joshua with concerned eyes and asked him if he is feeling well.

"Don't worry Gyu, I am fine"

"But you are spacing out ever since you got here!" Mingyu whined to his best friend like a cute puppy who doesn't have enough attention.

Joshua sighed and ruffled Mingyu's hair because he is just adorable "I told you Gyu that this is nothing, let's go back to making our project."

Surprisingly, their project is really simple. They would make a painting based on the Hanahaki Disease.

"Do people really have this kind of disease? Isn't it like a made up disease that happens in movies like that Bird Box movie?" Joshua questioned out loud.

"I don't know hyung but according to what I search... it sounds really painful and... sad." Mingyu pouted like a sad cute puppy.

To be honest, Joshua isn't really the type of person to dwell in something that is made up. But he doesn't even know why it bothers him if Mingyu describes the disease as sad. His heart beating became faster and he doesn't know why. "Huh? Why?"

"Because this disease involves coughing flower petals which is caused by unrequited love." Joshua stilled as Mingyu said those words. His mind went back to a certain scenario that happened before he went to Mingyu's house.

_So if ever he does not love me the way I love him then I will end up coughing flower petals because of that. But wait, did I just said that? No! I don't love him like that. It's wrong to love him like that! Also why am I so worried about me coughing flower petals as if this disease is real._

"Earth to Hong Joshua" Mingyu snapped his fingers in front of his best friend.

"Huh?... W-what were y-you saying?" 

"I did not say anything but you seemed to space out again when I told you about the Hanahaki disease. Tell me, what's bothering you? Did something happen earlier?" 

Joshua immediately thought of the happenings earlier at their house and blurted "It's n-nothing!" Joshua immediately covered his mouth and blushed at his outburst.

Mingyu smirked at his best friend . He knew that Joshua is in love with his brother even though Joshua haven't said it to him. Something must have happened earlier in their home so he decided to tease the other. "You sure love him, don't you?" 

Joshua blushed harder at the comment and said "I don't love Seungcheol like that"

Mingyu smirked grew wider at Joshua's response "I did not say anything about Seungcheol"

_Stupid mouth, Joshua!_

"I-i can e-explain—" Joshua stuttered

"No need to explain it to me, it is really obvious that you are in love with him" Mingyu interupted.

Joshua gave his best friend a questioning look. Mingyu sighed and reasoned "Your doe eyes light up when Seungcheol is talking to you, you gave him the brightest smile that you could muster, and you blush when he praises you"

Joshua blushed at all the reasons that his best friend said "L-let's just do a few s-sketch for our p-painting" He started grabbing a pencil and paper for them to sketch.

While sketching some ideas, Mingyu tapped his best friend's shoulder "Look, I know that you are confused right now because you think that it's wrong to love Seungcheol more than a brother but I am willing to listen to all your whims about your love for your step brother if you want to"

\----------------

A week after their first meeting for their project. Joshua noticed something strange but he cannot pinpoint what it is. He is at Mingyu's house again to continue their project when suddenly his phone starts to ring. 

"Who's that?"

"Oh that's Seungcheol—"

"Your brother and the love of your life?" Mingyu interrupted with a cheeky grin and went outside the room to give Joshua privacy.

Joshua rolled his eyes and answered the phone call "Hey hyung!"

_"Hey Josh, I won't be coming home tonight"_

"What?! Why?"

_"I will be watching movies at Jeonghan's place"_

Joshua's chest clenched at what his brother said "Okay... hyung, take care"

 _"You too, love you Josh"_ At that point, Joshua's chest clenched even further to the point that he is suffocating. He put a hand on his chest to somehow dull the pain but it won't stop hurting. His felt like there is something clogging in throat. He was grateful that he was able to wheeze out a "I... l-love you too, h-hyung" without worrying his brother. After the phone call, Joshua hang up and he couldn't take the pain in his chest anymore. He decided to cough the pain out.


End file.
